What a Tease
by Mudbud333
Summary: A one shot by me, its not my main story, but, enjoy


What a tease

-oneshot-

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR JAPANESE CULTURE, NOR THE FEMALE BODY (XD)

(A/N) I had the itch to write somthing, and as I have some writers block for my main story (P.S Im sorry I didnt post anything on for a while, just, forgot) I thought Id write this little one shot that I had thought up kind of i my head a few minutes ago

Rated M for steaminess... and probably alot of flirting, language, and adult themes, I just dont trust myself not too XD

Ash was exhausted, having just climbed , and was glad that he had found a hot spring when he said he needed a bath, badly. So he got ready and got into it, he was relaxed, and ended up lying in there fora bit, he opened his eyes to see Misty getting ready to get in, obviously not seeing him.

He looked away with a blush on his cheeks when he started to notice her soft skin and nice ass, he stopped looking at her in that instant. He looked away with his eyes clamped shut until he herd a small splash and slosh, announcing she was there.

He was cursing his newly developing hormones at that time, and stayed as close to the rock as possible as not to be attacked by her.

Misty POV

I got in, but I feel like im being watched, If I find who ever it is, they're dead, simply, but, for the moment, I should bathe, I never seem to get the chance anymore. Sitting down, I noticed someones leg and froze, looking behind me, I saw Ash.

I decided to have a little fun

"Ash! What are you doing you little perv!" I screamed at him, trying to freak him out

"What am I doing? Im taking my bath! and you just came in and interrupted me!" He retorted

"Oh, yeah Ash, Im SURE you weren't planning on this" I teased "You just wanted a look at me!"

He blushed "That's not what I was planning!"

"So, you don't like how I look?" I asked sounding fake hurt

"NO! i mean yes... or..." He said flustered, I was loving this

"Oh, so your saying, you DO like how I look?" I asked him, moving towards him, seductively

Ash's POV

She started to move towards me, it was turning me on, she cant be serious? "M-Misty?" I asked confused

She was just silent, moving towards me, getting a little too close for comfort, and pressed herself on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, kind of scared

She smiled, and got off me "There you little perv, somthing to enjoy yourself with after" she laughed and began to wash herself

I got out of there as fast as I could, got dressed, and headed to camp.

The next day was about as good, she seemed to like messing with me...

I was washing my face in the water after waking up, and she walked up to me and claimed that I was hoping that she was taking a morning bath, which I had told her that I didn't.

at lunch, she was up beside me at the table thing that Brock set up, and rubbing my leg, each time getting closer and closer to... there, and laughed when she saw the blush that hit my face

Misty's POV

Oh, this was so much fun, the blush on his face when I was rubbing his leg, priceless... it was kind of cute too, not that I'd ever tell him...

Ash's POV

It seems shes playing on my feelings, did she find out how I feel about her? Like, there's no way shed be this flirty unless she did...

Normal POV

Ash and Misty put down the other's trainer journal, blinking, and walked out of each others tents.

"Ash?" She asked him in a nervous voice "What were you doing in my tent?" She asked, not exactly mad, but surprised

He jumped back "S-sorry"

She winked at him "If your looking to see my panties why didn't you just ask?"

He blushed "I-I wasn't looking at your panties!"he said

"Then what WERE you looking at?" She asked

"I-I was looking for you, had to ask you somthing" He lied

"then ask me" She said

"Why have you been teasing me like this?" He asked, confusion in his voice

"Because, its really fun" She said "and its really cute when you blush..." She mumbled the last part

"Oh? you enjoy playing with me that way? teasing me and playing with my hormones?" He asked

She looked at him, he looked actually hurt "No, im having fun flirting with you, I think its cute when you blush" She said

He looked at her funny, not sure if she was teasing or not, and walked away

Did I... break him? She asked herself no way, not a chance, hes fine...

Ash was walking back to the hot springs, he needed a nice hot relaxing bath... Unfortunately for Ash, she decided to go after him, and when he was getting into it he heard her yelp in surprise

"M-Misty?" He asked "What are you doing on this side? I thought we made an agreement that the other side was your bathing area?"

Misty was too embarrassed to say anything, she hadn't seen his... manhood before, even when she was teasing him last time, she hadnt seen it, it kind of turned her on.

He sat down in the hot springs, and then blushed again when she started to peel her clothes off, revealing her breasts, causing Ash to look away, so he wouldn't get branded as a pervert again, he was surprised when she got into the water and sat next to him

"What the?" He asked suddenly, feeling her right up close to him, he tried to move away, he didnt want to get called a perv by her again for somthing she did

She got closer to him again, grinding her breasts on his arm

"M-Misty?" He asked "what are you doing?"

She was just silent, and put her lips onto his, kissing him

He pulled away, trying to get her to stop, he didnt want her to have more things to tease him about...

"Ash... come here, im not teasing you, I... I want you"She said

He blinked, still pulling away "Your just going to tease me once you think Im off guard..."

she stopped pulling on him "y-you really think I'd do that? after seeing how hurt you were?" she asked him that, tears starting to form in her eyes

Ash was looking at her, he didnt want to see her cry, even if it was fake, so he leaned in, and started to kiss her

She kissed him back, pulling him closer

He blushed, he was really close to her breasts, but continued to kiss her

She pulled him up against her Ash, you pussy She thought when he blushed his ass off when he was against her naked body.

He put his arms around her back, pulling her as close as he could without hurting her, and kissed her harder

She got surprised by his sudden movement, and kissed him harder

he moved downward, to her neck and started to suck, causing her to moan

"A-Ash..." She moaned

He moved down some more, finding her nipple Heres goes nothing He thought, going in to play with it with his tongue

Hours later, they came back to the campsite, fully clothed, but both blushing all the same

(A/N I know, I know, I cut out at a good part, but not untill I get a little better at writing will I do such a thing... and post it ;P)

Brock was cooking supper "Hey guys! Where were you?" He asked slyly, as if he knew

"Nowhere Brock" Ash said, sitting down "When lunch going to be ready?" He asked

"You mean supper?" Brock asked sarcastically

"Yeah" He said annoyed "Supper"

"Soon" He said

Everything had gone back to normal... except, every once in a while, Ash and Misty would be alone, and share moents a little like that.

The end, I know it wasnt that good, but im still a little new to writing, so please forgive me

REVIEW! If its helpful criticism its welcomed, or a compliment, but useles shit like "this sucks' isnt allowed

this is my first oneshot, and damnit, i like it so meh


End file.
